I Want You So Bad
by BeMyFairytaleNightmare
Summary: AU Where Blaine and his boyfriend have just broken up so Blaine kicks his boyfriend out and puts an ad up for a new roommate. What happens when Kurt replies?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's POV:

I am almost positive all of New York could hear us. I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the cops, I know they've knocked on the door and banged on our floor to try to get us to stop but it's not happening. We're to far gone, if you catch us early we almost always stop. But not this time, as I said, we're to far gone.

"You're being so unreasonable! Blaine! Just stop for thirty seconds!" Sebastian yelled at me. I wasn't listening I was too busy picking his shit up and throwing it out in the hall. Suitcases,backpacks, clothes, everything.

"I'm being unreasonable?! Me?!" I opened the door to the apartment and started throwing things. "I CATCH YOU HAVING SEX WITH A **RANDOM** STRANGER IN **OUR** APARTMENT AND **I'M**BEING UNREASONABLE?!" I spat out the word 'unreasonable.' "You're an asshole! You know that?!"

"I screwed up! Don't you think I know that?! But can we talk about it?" Sebastian tried. "Please?" He was grasping for invisible straws, I wasn't giving in. Not this time.

"Wanna talk?! Talk! Tell me how it felt to make love to someone else! Tell me how it felt to scream out his name! In our home! In our bed! Go on tell me! And then try to apologize and tell me how you love me! Go on... Tell me!" I crossed my arms over my chest in a huff. Silence. "Nothing? No?" He stayed silent and watched the ground. "Thought so." I picked up more clothes and threw them out the door.

"... It was an accident. It wasn't-" I didn't hear the rest. The word 'accident' made me boil with absolute anger.

"It was an accident?" I turned around to face him. "It was an accident?!" I can feel my face face glowing red with anger. "You just accidently slipped on a condom, slicked on some lube, and accidently stuck your cock in his ass?!" I threw the remainder of his clothes in the hallway. "Get out." I went quite. "Just leave Sebastian."

"Blaine..." He was begging. I knew the look. This isn't the first time he has groveled for forgiveness from me, but it will be the last. "Please... It's 3 in the morning... Please... Can we forgive this out tomorrow?" Was he serious? Did he seriously just ask that?

"_No_. I have let you get away with so much crap in our relationship. I have let you walk all over me, I have had to witness the _relentless_ flirting between you and random guys in the club. But this..." I breathed. "Just get out." I held the door open a little wider for him to get out. He walked out the door, his head hanging low. Not looking me in the eye.

"I am sorry Blaine. I never meant to hurt you. I love you..." He tried once more. "If this past year has meant anything to you... You will let me come back in." This was the line that got me every time. He was a master of manipulation. Not this time. This time, I was in control.

"If this past year had meant anything to_you_... You wouldn't had been with that guy." Sebastian walked out. He started to pick up his stuff. "In case you haven't figured it out, we're done." And with that I slammed the door on him, and his filthy lies.

I slid down on the back of the door and breathed. That was it. That was the end of Sebastian and Blaine. I stood up and grabbed a broom. I started to sweep up some broken plates that I had thrown at his head, but missed. I picked the pieces up and threw them in the trash. I walked to the bathroom and stripped of my clothes, stepped into the shower and turned the shower on. I wanted to was him off me. I wanted him to never exist but I knew that would never happen. I knew he would always exist somewhere out there. I finished my shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and throwing it around my waist. I walked into what use to be our room and got an old t-shirt on and some boxers and threw them on. I was about to get into bed when I realized what had taken place in that bed earlier. I shuddered. I walked out of, now _my_ room, and laid down on the couch. I turned out the lamp on the couch side table and closed my eyes, when a thought flew into my head.

_**I can't make rent on my own. I have school and I only have a part time job... Wait a minute. **_

I got off the couch and walked into our, _**my**_, bedroom and grabbed my laptop. I laid back down on the couch, open Word and started to type.

**WANTED: NEW ROOMMATE  
[CORNY ENOUGH FOR YOU? ;D GOOD.]**

LOOKING FOR NEW ROOMMATE. SOMEONE WHO IS NOT TOO MESSY, CAN PAY HALF THE RENT (DUH!), SOMEONE WHO IS NICE, POLITE AND NOT LOUD. NO PETS. PLEASE...  
RENT IS $550 EACH MONTH  
YOU ARE EXPECTED TO PAY $275 DOLLARS  
PLEASE CONTACT ME FOR AN INTERVIEW:

-OR-  
1(213) 453-8290

ADDRESS IS: 901 37TH STREET  
APARTMENT B5

THANK YOU  
SIGNED BLAINE ;)

I re-read and decided it was just me enough that it could speak to someone but not me enough to freak them out. I smiled at my ad and then I remember something I had to put on the ad. Something that was a deal breaker:

**P.S.**_**CANNOT**_**BE HOMOPHOBIC. **

I was done. I printed out 60 copies. I closed the laptop, set it on the coffee table and closed my eyes. Tomorrow, I was starting over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining, I had pinned up more then half my ads by the time 9 o'clock had rolled around. I was beat for the day but still had more ads to pin up. I walked into the building. I was hungry, cold and wet. But mostly hungry. School had been a bitch and the weather just added to it. And Sebastian hadn't stopped calling. He had called 10 times throughout the day.

_**ring ~ ring ~ ring ~ ring ~**_

Eleven. I breathed out in a very sarcastic way. I trudged up the stairs when I saw him. He was sitting on the second flight of stairs, which were a flight below where my apartment was. He was twiddling his thumbs and looking around. He hadn't seem to notice me yet. So I had to make myself known.

"Excuse me..." _**Be nice, be nice**__. _I was never really good with people. Especially now. "Do you um... Need help with anything?"

He looked up a little startled. His face was milk white and looked extremely soft. His eyes were baby blue and sparkling, and his hair was quaffed to perfection. He wasn't wet. He must have gotten in before the rain started, which started an hour ago. How long has he been sitting here?

"Oh. Hi!" His voice sounded like bells. It was nice, and peaceful. "Can you help me find..." He rifled through a leather bag that I noticed was sitting right by him. He picked through until he pulled out a piece of paper. "Help me find... Da-da-da... Blaine... Anderson." He said looking up smiling.

"Found him." I said, trying to find a smile.

"Oh! Well... That was easy." He stood up. "My name is Kurt." He held out a hand, which I took and tried to wake up enough to find out what he wanted so I could get into my apartment and start burning things that reminded me of Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you. Can I help you?" _**Nice Blaine. Just be nice for a few seconds. **_

"Um... I was wondering if I could get an interview for the apartment? I know I was suppose to contact you but I was in the neighborhood and thought I could at least look at the apartment. Just to get a feel of the place. You know?" He said, re-adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

I think if it was anyone else I would've said no. I would've laughed and told them to leave and go make a damn appointment but there was something about this kid. Something that made me say:

"Sure." I waved my arm in a kind of 'follow me' motion as I climbed the next flight. "C'mon. You got one hour to impress me." I said smirking. I was playing with him.

"Excellent but I only need five minutes and I'm pretty sure you'll be mine." Oh snap. He was playing back. Game on.

We got to my apartment. I fumbled through my bag until I found my keys. I unlocked the door and opened it up. I held open the door so Kurt could walk in. "Take a seat on the couch." He did as he was told and sat down. He looked awkward, yet he looked comfortable with being awkward. I set my stuff down on the counter and took off my wet coat. I was soaked down to the bone. I needed to change. But I couldn't with someone here. "Ummm... Kurt?" He looked up from the papers he was looking through.

"Yeah?" The smile was gone, which was disapointing. His smile was beautiful. But the smile wasn't re-placed with a frown. His face was straight. Unreadable.

"Do you mind if I uh..." I couldn't ask him if I could change. It was rude. But I was wet and uncomfortable and I was in my own house dammit! "My clothes are kind of..." Still... How do I ask him?

But he seemed to understand. "Oh no! Go ahead. It is your home. Do what you want. I'll be right here." A small, genuine smile spread across his face. I didn't see many of those. It was refreshing.

"Thanks. Five minutes. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, I guess." I walked into my room and closed the door. I kicked off my shoes and stripped off my clothes. It wasn't a few minutes before I heard draws opening and the stove turning on. _**The hell is he doing? Making himself dinner? **_ I dressed quickly and walked out of my room to find Kurt, his jacket was off and he was at my stove doing something I couldn't see. His back was covering it.

"What are you doing?" I said a little catious. If it was nothing, I didn't want to offend him, but I wanted him to know that this was my house and he couldn't just do anything he wanted.

He turned around, a little startled. But still calm. I then noticed the tea pot and breathed.

"I thought you could use some tea." He dipped the tea bag into the pot which seemed to already be filled with water and boiling. "You looked cold and I can't help myself. Sometimes I pry until I feel like I'm not needed. Sorry if I over stepped." He started to walk away from the stove when I stopped him.

"You're fine! You just... You don't have to do that. You're a guest." I walked towards the stove when he pressed his hand on my chest to stop me. I shivered, his hand was so warm. My body was cold.

"I want to. Go sit. I'll get you tea. I told you, I pry..." He smiled a small smile. "Until I feel unneeded. Go sit."

This time I did as I was told. I sat on the couch and waited until he came over with two coffee mugs that I guess contained tea. He set them down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside me. He took his coffee mug and turned towards me.

"So..." He blew on his tea. "Ask away."

"Huh?" I forgot that this was an interview. It felt like two friends sitting down to talk. "Oh yeah. The interview." I didn't know what to ask. Where would I start? I'll wing it. "Ummm... Do you have any pets?"

"No. It said I couldn't on the flyer. Of course I don't." He laughed a little and then added. "But I do want one, a kitty one day. I love cats."

"Very nice. I'm a dog person myself. Um... Do you go to school?"

"I do. I go to LIM college. You may have heard about it. It's a fashion school. I major in business in fashion in case you want to know." He was smart and on his toes.

"Okay. I go to Columbia University, I major in the arts of music." I said hoping to get something going.

"Oh... Your that guy." Kurt said with a smug smile.

"What guy?" Should I be offended yet? Or should I wait to see where this goes?

"Nothing just... I pegged you for the music guy. I bet you have a guitar or a piano or something." Kurt said setting his mug down.

"How could you possibly know that?" No one can read me that easily. Even Sebastian couldn't read me, he was always grasping for something when he asked if I was alright. He never got it. But this guy, Kurt, he comes into my home and in minutes he's got me pegged.

"Just your curly, unruly hair and your white, wrinkled v-tee kind of gave me the vibe. And the brown leather jacket? That was a dead give-away."

"Well... I don't major in fashion like _**some**_." I said hitting back. He hit his chest in the heart in a dramatic way.

"Ouch that... Just hurt. Right in the heart. Just wow. How long did you work on that one? Did you strain yourself thinking that one up?" The sarcasm was definatly there, but it was playful not bitchy.

"Okay smart-ass..." I smirked. "Why do you need the space?"

"Oh. Well... I can't afford to live on my own and my boyfriend and I can't move in together because he can't afford half of rent. He can barely afford 1/3. So I needed to find a place and when I saw your ad I thought... Maybe it could work."

"So... You're gay?" I wasn't surprised but I thought there was an off chance he wasn't.

"Yeah. And when I saw that your sign said no homophobes I thought, what better or safer place to live." He let out a nervous chuckle.

I looked at him. He was nice, seemed clean and put together, he went to school. I had one question left though.

"Can you pay half of rent? I mean can you really afford it?"

"Yeah. I have a job down at the coffee shop with my friend. She and I kind of moved here together but then she moved in with her boyfriend. That was another reason I needed a place to stay."

I take that back. I had two more questions.

"When do you want to move in?" I smiled. It was 9:30pm and he was right. It only took me five damn minutes to like him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt's POV

"Call me when you settle. Okay?" He was always worrying about me, ever since high school.

"Yes, sweetheart, I will call you every hour on the hour." He smiled a sarcastic smile. I giggled and leaned over and kissed him. "I'm going to be fine."

I unbuckled, opened the door and got out of the car. He followed my movements and walked around the car to the trunk. He clicked the car keys and opened the trunk. I grabbed my boxes and put them on the sidewalk, he did the same. When we were done, I turned and faced him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked at me and smiled and then kissed my lips very softly.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." He breathed after he separated his lips from mine.

"I love you always, David Karofsky." I smiled. He was perfect. I was lucky. "I'm going to be okay, you know. We will be okay. This is only temporary."

He smiled. "I know. But it's going to be hard not seeing you every day." He kisses me again. "How will I survive?"

"You will. You have school and friends and we will see each other every weekend, I promise." I kiss him once more to seal the promise. "Okay?"

"Okay." We let go. "Do you want me to help you? I can meet the roommate." He was eager.

"No, no. I'm fine, plus you have class." I didn't want him to meet, Blaine. He was already not happy about me rooming with a gay male, he has always been the jealous type.

"You sure?" He has worry on his face.

"I'm sure. Go. I will be fine." I kissed his cheek and watched him get back in the car and drive off. I waved at the car until it was out of sight.

There were only so many boxes. The boxes held my clothing, not all of it, but most of it. There were about 15 boxes and none of them were heavy. I walked around the pile, trying to figure out how to do this. I walked into the shabby looking lobby.

"Excuse me?" I said as I approached what seemed to be the counter.

"Yes?" She was a petite, blond headed girl. She was wearing a vintage looking sun dress with a white cotton scarf wrapped loosely around her neck and some vintage style beige and black heels with a lace bow for laces. _Cute. _

"Hi, um…" I needed a name. She saw it on my face.

"Quinn."

"Quinn. Yes, um… I was wondering if you like a cart thing, for boxes…. You know so I could-" I had no idea where I was going with this sentence. Now I wish, David, was here.

"A cart thing, yeah, we got one." She smiled. "Let me go get it." She sauntered off to the back room. She came around a different door that led right next to me. "Here you are."

"Thank you so much." I walked around and took the handle of the cart.

"Here, let me help you with the boxes." She was very nice. But not too nice, which was good.

"Thanks. So… How did you get into managing this building?" I asked, trying to make small talk as I parked the cart next to the boxes and we started to load them.

"Oh, there was an ad in the paper and I answered. Free apartment, minimum wage. You know, good enough for a student trying to get a guidance workers degree. " She said as she stood up straight from putting the last box on the cart.

We walked back into the lobby. "Social working, eh?"

"I like to solve problems with people, but I want to help people find their own way too." There was something about her that made me want to be her friend.

"Well that is very cool. I like it."

"How 'bout you, are you in school?"

"Yes. Studying to be in fashion." I was always proud when I said it.

"Called it!" She laughed. "You just look so put together and I figured you were into fashion."

"Most people call it." I laugh. "Well, I should be headed up to my new apartment."

"You need your key!" She said, she fast walked to the back and looked at the wall of keys. "What number are you?"

"B5." I stated.

She turned and looked at me with a shocked look. "Are you, Kurt?"

"Ummm… Do I want to be?"

"It's nothing bad. Just Blaine, is a good friend of mine." She smiled, turned and took the key off the wall. "Here you are. 2nd floor."

"Well, thank you Quinn, I'll see you later." I walked to the elevator and pushed the button.

"Um, some of us are getting drinks on Friday and by that I mean, me and Blaine. Do you want to come? You can bring a friend." She smiled as she leaned over the counter.

"Sure! I would love to." I was hoping to make new friends, this is the first step.

"Bye, Kurt!" She smiled.

"Bye, Quinn!" I dragged the cart onto the elevator and pressed the close button.

It took about, two minutes, to get to the floor. The door opened and I walked off and down the hall to the door that led to the apartment. I could hear music coming from inside, I jiggled the doorknob and sure enough, it was open. I opened the door wide open and walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**Author Note: **_**I know a lot of you do not like the idea of Kurt and David being together but don't worry. I have a plan. I did not just put them together to try things out, I put them together for certain reasons. So keep calm. **___

Normal POV

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine Anderson turned around, Kurt could now smell the smoke and see the trash can that was breathing fire. Blaine had a bottle of alcohol in his hand and a handful of pictures in the other. Blaine smiled in a disconcerting way.

"Well helllllloooooooo, Kurt!" Blaine said, turning back to the fire.

Kurt slowly made his ways into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He left the cart next to the door and walked cautiously over to where Blaine was standing. Blaine took a swig of the drink, which Kurt identified as vodka. The curly-haired man looked down at the picture in his hand and laughed loudly at it.

"This picture was taken at the statue of liberty. We were being dorks and played tourists for a day." He let out another chuckle and lit it a blaze. He flicked it into the can of fire.

Blaine took another sip of the bottle and picked out another picture. He laughed when he saw it, Kurt became suddenly aware of his sobriety state. It didn't exist at this moment to Blaine.

"This was our first date," he said, showing it to Kurt. Kurt barely glanced and nodded, trying to figure out what type of drunk Blaine was (hopefully not an angry one).

After stating what the pictures were, Kurt took note that Blaine would burn the memory and throw it in the fire of shame. After repeating this process five more times, Kurt noticed that the pictures were running low.

"How long have you been at this?" Kurt asked as he took off his coat and made himself at home on the couch. He noticed that the coffee table was now in the corner in the room.

"Ummmm..." Blaine took another swig and wiped off his mouth with his sleeve. "How long have you been here?"

Kurt wondered if he was asking because he'd forgotten Kurt was there, or because he was trying to get a sense of the time, which seemed to evade people in an inebriated state.

"An hour or so. It's," Kurt looked at his phone. _Two missed calls_, both were from David. He ignored them and focused on the time, "7:30pm."

Blaine ran his hand down his face in exhaustion. "Then I've been doing this for..." He counted absently on his fingers. He seemed to notice something funny on his hand and began to giggle. Kurt thought to himself, _Happy drunk. Definitely happy drunk. _"I've been at this for three hours." He looked down at his hand. "I'm almost out of pictures." He laughed again. Kurt smirked to himself, he was finding himself amused with this little ball of energy - he was like a puppy. A drunk puppy.

Blaine threw the last of the pictures into the fire and then walked over to his bedroom. Was it over? Was the happy drunk Blaine gone? He came back a few moments later and had a mattress with him. He looked at Kurt expectantly.

"You gonna sit there all day or help me with this?" Blaine asked, stopping at the door.

Kurt got up quickly and took the other end of the mattress. They carried it down the hall to the elevator, and Blaine pressed the button, drawing Kurt's attention to the bottle and matches in his hand. Kurt didn't question what they were about to do, he was almost certain he knew what Blaine had in mind. They got in the elevator, leaned the mattress up right on one of the walls, and pressed the lobby button. The elevator was silent. Kurt finally noticed that Blaine's eyes were puffy and red, there were tears still running silently down his cheeks.

_So, there is a crack in his armor, _Kurt thought.

Getting off the elevator once they reached the ground floor proved to be a bit of an issue with mattress, much tote annoyance of the people waiting to go up. Kurt simply ignored their stares and dragged the heavy mattress behind him, trying not to think too much about what they were likely going to do. Quinn came out from the back room to greet whomever was in her lobby, as per usual.

"Hello. How can I- Blaine!" she screamed. She disappeared into the back and came back around the front, marching straight up to Blaine. "What are you doing?!" She planted herself firmly in between him and the exit.

"None of your business, Fabray!" Blaine snapped, annoyed.

Quinn, undeterred, simply shifted her attention to Kurt. "What is he doing?" she asked.

"I don't want to guess." Kurt shrugged. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"If you don't tell me what's going on right now, Anderson, I swear to the Lord Almighty that will-" Blaine rolled his eyes and moved her aside. She scoffed and followed with Kurt right behind them.

"Set the mattress right here," Blaine commanded.

Kurt set it down obediently and without any hesitation. Blaine looked at Quinn, opened the alcohol and poured it out all over the mattress.

Quinn's hazel eyes widened as she realized his intentions. "Woah, woah, woah! You're not going to-"

Too late.

Blaine lit the match and threw it on the last piece of evidence of his and Sebastian's relationship. The flames erupted and engulfed the mattress, and Blaine looked on, stoney-faced and numb. Kurt watched him through the flame, pondering the man. It had taken merely moments for Blaine to go from happy and giggly to struck and numb.

_Maybe he always was that way. Maybe he just hid it, _Kurt thought.

After a few moments, Blaine turned abruptly and started to walk away.

"Blaine," Quinn began. He shrugged her off and walked inside.

When he had disappeared into the elevator, Quinn made her way over to Kurt, who was clearly confused. She shook her head sadly, looking up at him and sighing. "He had a boyfriend..." she began.

And everything began to make sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt's POV

I trudged up the stairs after a long back-round of Blaine. He wasn't a happy puppy; he was a dog that has been kicked way too many times in his life. I now understood why he burned the memories; he already had enough stored up from everyone else that has hurt him. I walked down the hallway to our apartment; I got to the door and sighed. He would either be passed out or up and crying. I was praying for passed out. I took a breath and opened the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me, when I turned around I saw him asleep on the couch. I walked next to him and looked at him. His cheeks were wet, from more crying and his eyes were puffy. I looked around and found what I was looking for. I took the blanket that was hanging over the side of the couch and placed it over him. He stirred and turned to face the couch. I moved the trash can out into the hallway and moved the table back to where it was before. I walked over to the kitchen, got a glass and filled it with water. I placed it on the table next to him, I walked over to his bathroom and went into his medicine cabinet and took the aspirin bottle. I took two tablets out and put them beside the water. I looked at him again and decided he was good. I walked over to the cart and put it in a room that was totally empty, I assumed it was mine. I locked the front door and turned off the kitchen and living room lights. I turned and stood against the door frame, taking one last look.

"Goodnight, Blaine." I whispered.

It was about 3 a.m. when I heard the strumming of guitar chords. It was faint at first, and then it grew louder. I thought it was part of my dream at first and then I opened my eyes and the strumming didn't go away. I sat up and rubbed my face; I looked at the clock and saw it, 3:13 a.m. I let out an annoyed sigh and kicked back the covers; I stood up and opened my door. I walked into the living room, Blaine wasn't on the couch, I looked down the hall and saw the light on in his room, and his door was wide open. I peeked in, his back was turned and he was sitting on a stool with a guitar; a music stand was in front of him. He plucked a few chords and hummed a tune, and then wrote the music down on the sheet in front of him. I witnessed this a few times before I decided to just go back to bed, I turned to leave.

"Thanks for the aspirins." I heard him say just as I turned. I whirled back around and saw that he was still facing the other direction.

"Y-your welcome." I blushed. _How long had he known I was there?_

"Sorry about this," He turned around and gestured to the guitar. "Sometimes I have thoughts and I can't get them out of my head. I woke up and had a tune in my head." He plucked a few of the chords. "If I can go back to sleep and forget about the tune then it wasn't that important but if I can't sleep because the tune won't get out of my head then I have to get up and do something about it. It's always been my work philosophy." He smiled. "It drove Sebastian crazy."

I tried to look confused as to whom; Sebastian was, even though Quinn gave me the whole history of the pair.

He picked up on the fake face. "I know you know. Quinn knows how to tell a story, don't worry, she's not in trouble. She's a doll and I love her but sometimes, guidance counselor Fabray, takes over and she doesn't know how to turn it off. I take it you got the history." Blaine stated. I knew playing stupid wasn't going to fly with Blaine, I nodded.

He smirked at the ground. "I'll tell you the rest in the morning. Good night Kurt." He said. He turned back to his music stand. I smiled.

I turned back around. "Good night Blaine." I said with a smile. He answered with plucking.

I smiled more and walked down the hall and through the living room/kitchen to get to my room. I opened the door and listened to the strums before I went into the room and closed the door.

_This is my new life. I like it. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt's POV

I woke up with a start to the unpleasant and distinct clatter of pans crashing down the hall.

"Shit!" I heard Blaine say.

_Does this kid ever sleep?! _I looked at the clock. 11 a.m. The strumming and the conversation from last night immediately flew to the front of my mind, but I pushed those thoughts back – now was the time to focus on my morning routine. Thanking God I had a mirror in my room, I opened my closet and began the routine that I'd perfected at sixteen years old. Everything I did was in a specific order: moisturizer, clothes, hair. Though it sounded simple enough, in reality it could take 20 minutes just to moisturize.

When I finished, I walked towards the kitchen to where I suspected Blaine to be, following the welcoming smell of freshly-cooked eggs. I peered around the corner and saw him standing at the counter. I noticed his hair first – his dark curls were a sort of controlled chaos; they were all over the place, but it looked like they were supposed to appear that way. I cleared my throat to gather his attention, and he looked up to face me with a giant smile lighting up his expression.

"Morning Kurt! You look nice today," he greeted happily. _How is he already as energetic as a puppy? Does he take some sort of special pill? _

"Hello." I sat down at the island that Blaine was working at, watching him as he garnished his food with salt and pepper. My stomach growled longingly. "How'd you sleep, music man?" I internally laughed at my own joke, and he smiled at the counter.

"Okay. I guess." He set the plate in front of me. "Here you are, fine sir."

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused. I wasn't use to someone making me breakfast. David never had.

"Those are for you. As a thank you, for helping me last night." The gratitude was all too clear in Blaine's honey-colored eyes for a moment before he abruptly turned around and started to wash the pans.

I took a tentative bite of my breakfast. _Oh my God. _These eggs were the best things I had ever tasted. Blaine leaned against the counter, I could feel his gaze on me, watching me, memorizing me. I kept my head down, all too aware of his stare.

"We were together for a year," he started. And _there_ it was – he was telling me things that I didn't need.

I looked up. "You don't need to explain anything to me, Blaine. I –"

"But I want you to just understand me, and where I'm coming from. Quinn can tell you the whole story, because she knows everything. But she can't tell you how I _felt_." His face was straight and his eyes were free of tears, betraying none of his pain. "He cheated. You know that, I know you do. But what you don't know is all the other times he cheated... in my eyes." I felt the strongest urge to hug him right then, to let him know that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to quell his pain. "He talked to, gawked at and flirted with other guys. Behind my back and in front of my face. The thing is, though, it took him sleeping with another guy for all of that other stuff to finally boil to the surface and explode. I was done with him. He had broken me. Or maybe..."

His gaze dropped mine and turned to the floor, and his next words were so quiet I couldn't be sure I even heard them correctly.

"Maybe the glue had finally worn off."

Before I could stop myself, I was up from my seat, walking around to the other side of the counter towards him. I wanted – _needed_ to fix him. "Blaine I'm –" But before I could continue with whatever I planned to say or do, Quinn walked in. _Great timing._

"You boys ready?" She walked right over to the coffee pot, ignoring the piteous puddle that was Blaine. As she poured herself coffee, Blaine looked at me, and just smiled and nodded. Silently assuring me that he would be fine. Quinn walked over and stood beside him.

"Yeah, we're ready…" All of a sudden Blaine whips around. "I forgot to tell you! We're going shopping for a mattress and other things today. I forgot to ask if you wanted to come. You probably have class, I'm sorry. I just assume things and it always–"

"Blaine. Breathe," Quinn commanded, covering Blaine's mouth with her hand. She smiled and turned to me. "Do you have any plans, and if not, would you like to come along with us?" She let go of Blaine's mouth.

"Yeah... What she said," Blaine muttered, blushing.

I looked at my watch. "My class doesn't start till 4:30pm. So, yes, I would love to come along."

"Splendid. Grab your coats and we'll go," Quinn instructed.

Blaine took his leather jacket from off the coach and I jogged to get my coat from my room. After a moment of hesitation, I grabbed my phone and pressed the power button. _One new text message. _

_Wanna grab lunch, baby? We can also do some things that involve you and I with no clothes. ;) ~ David_

I sent him a quick reply.

_Sorry honey. Emergency course at seminar. Have to attend if I want to pass. Love you. _

I threw my phone on the bed and walked back to the kitchen. It was the first lie I had ever told David, but little did I know... it wouldn't be the last.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank you to my wonderful BETA: Katie! She is amazing: Expendable Red Shirt**

**You can follow me on Tumblr: (plug!) flirty-duets-and-coffee-dates**

Blaine's POV

This was ridiculous. Two hours of shopping and all we had to show for it was a blanket set, and receipt for a mattress that wasn't being delivered until Friday. That's _three days_ that I had to be without a bed. On the inside I was annoyed; on the outside I was just silent.

"Awww… someone's upset." Quinn put her arm around me, but I shrugged her off. I was not in the mood. "C'mon Blaine, smile." I faced her and gave her a huge, toothy smile. "That's better!" I glanced at Kurt, who was smiling – rather cutely – to himself.

I caught myself staring so I turned away quickly, painfully aware of the blush spreading across my cheeks. There was something about him, something that made me want to just… _memorize_ him.

"Okay!" Quinn clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Time to wrap this up so we can get Kurty here back to school. Need to get you an education." She pinched his cheeks, causing Kurt to blush an adorable bright pink.

We walked out of the mall that we'd been in all day. Holding my hand out for a cab, I noticed Kurt and Quinn talking and laughing. Kurt had a nice, soothing laugh. It felt like an accomplishment if you got him to really laugh, though. He didn't truly laugh for just any joke, which I appreciated. There was nothing _fake_ about him, and after all I'd been through with Sebastian, being around someone as genuine as Kurt was really refreshing. A loud car horn snapped me back to reality- a cab had pulled up in front of us.

"You comin' or not buddy?!" the cabbie demanded irately through the open window.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I turned back to Kurt and Quinn. "Guys! C'mon!" They hurried into the backseat and I slid in after Kurt and slammed the door behind me.

"Where too?" the guy asked.

Kurt gave him the address and we were off. Quinn and Kurt continued their conversation, while I just stared out the window. Joining in would usually be no problem, but my body was inches from Kurt's and I was way too aware of this fact for my liking.

_He has a boyfriend! And you _just_ got out of a relationship! For God's sake, Anderson! _I shook the feeling off and decided to suck it up and join the conversation.

"…And thus I moved out here and got my heart torn to shreds." Quinn's tale of moving to New York, wasn't amazing. She met a guy, fell in love, followed him out here, they broke up; then she found a job at my apartment and stayed out here for school. That was it. No magic or unexpected twists, but she was always up for making it sound more interesting, spicing it up a little, for dramatic interests.

"That sounds heartbreakingly, romantic," Kurt said, smiling. He turned to me. "What about you, Blaine? Why'd you move out here?"

I didn't really enjoy attention when I wasn't performing, and right now, all eyes were on me, and I was without a guitar.

"Honestly?" Kurt nodded, and Quinn shrugged – she already knew why, so this wasn't terribly interesting to her. "I fell in love… with the city. Everything about it is amazing and breathtaking. It feels as if, God, Himself built it." Lying wasn't fun. I didn't lie, exactly. New York is beautiful, but that's not the reason I moved here.

"Bullshit." Kurt stated. _How?! How did he do this?!_

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying," Kurt asserted. Quinn just shrugged; she'd wisely chosen to not get involved.

Kurt stared at me for a while – he wasn't going to outright ask for the truth, but it was clear he wanted it.

"To get away from my parents. My dad's very close-minded and my mom just goes along with him because she's too weak to ever oppose him. They love me as best as they can but," I shrugged, "that love only goes so far and most of the time, it's like I just don't exist. They'd rather ignore me and pretend I wasn't there then risk talking about my 'boyfriend troubles.' Sometimes, I'm just not there." Kurt's face was straight. Unreadable.

What felt like hours later, Kurt whispered, "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"You don't have to–"

"No. Sometimes, being ignored is worse than anything else. I would know."

That was pretty much it for conversation. Quinn didn't try to ask anything. I think that she understood that trying to start any conversation would be pointless – nothing would stick.

Twenty minutes later, we had dropped Kurt off at his school and were on our way back to the apartment. I was fiddling with my thumbs when I noticed that Quinn was staring at me with a giant smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, none too patiently. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. I was defiantly not in the mood for any of her crazy ideas or thoughts.

She scooted closer to me. "You like him."

"I find him interesting; I don't like him like that." At least, I didn't think I did, and I _knew_ I _shouldn't_. But if I did, I wasn't about to let Quinn in on that.

"You_ find him interesting_?" she mimicked. "The hell does that mean?"

We stopped in front of our apartments and I silently thanked God for His impeccable timing. As soon as the car pulled to a stop, I jumped walked quickly into the building. Quinn paid the driver and ran after me. But she was running in heels, so she wasn't truly running, more like fast waddling.

"Wait! Anderson!"

I pressed the button to the elevator, just as she came into the building and walked up right beside me.

"What did you mean, Blaine? What did you mean when you said you found him interesting?"

I was done. "I mean that's it's only been two days, Quinn! Two days and you're already trying to pimp me out to another guy! Another guy who, by the way, is already in another relationship!"

"But I wasn't–"

"But you were! I know you hated Sebastian, since day one! But can you at least give the wounds time to heal? Just let them breathe for one freakin' second!" The elevator dinged and I stepped on. "Goodnight, Quinn!" As the doors closed, her face was a mix between shock and confusion.

For the rest of the afternoon I pretty much just played around on my guitar. I just needed to calm down. I was, admittedly, also killing to time until Kurt came back so I would have someone to talk to. I was about to take a nap when I heard a knock on the door.

_Maybe it's Kurt. Maybe he just forgot his key. _I was hopeful. But when I opened the door, it wasn't Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurt's POV

I walked off the elevator and across the hall to our apartment, jingling my keys in my hand and shaking the first snow of the season out of my hair with each step.

'_Bout damn time New York.'_ It had been bitter, cold and threatening to snow for weeks but now, here it was, second week of December. _'Bout time.'_

I brushed out the rest of the snowflakes while the rest of it had melted, making my hair deflate. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh over the fact that I had spent twenty minutes on my hair this morning and it was now going to waste. Maybe Blaine would be up for getting dinner – without Quinn this time.I loved Quinn, but I found myself craving time alone with the boy. Admittedly, it was a bit selfish. But for some reason… I didn't care.

My keys slid in the lock and I was about to turn them when I heard laughter from behind the door. Movie? Television show? Then my heart dropped. _'Does he have someone over?'_ I thought. Life apparently didn't like it when I was selfish. I imagined it being his ex visiting to reconcile and then I felt a lump in my throat. I was about to cry over a person I had met a few days ago; I was about to actually _cry_.

Then an even scarier thought hit me. What if it was David? Images raced through my head – the phone calls I hadn't picked up, the text messages I had ignored, the lie I had told him. Then I thought about the feelings I had been having for Blaine. I thought about how I stole glances at him during the day when we were shopping, about the fact that I had just spent my whole class thinking about him. I had to face him.

Bracing myself for what was to come, I unlocked the door and threw it open, but the scene I came upon was not what I was expecting. Blaine was sitting Indian style, smiling like a five year old, and the person sitting beside him was a short, long haired, tan woman I knew her very well.

"Rachel?"

A wide, bright smile spread across her lips, and I could feel my mirroring grin. She stood up and ran over to me, wrapping me tightly in her arms as if we hadn't seen each other in forever - which was almost true; since moving to New York we hadn't really gone out of our way to make time for each other, and since she'd earned herself quite a name on Broadway we couldn't really go out without getting attacked by the public.

"I've missed you!" she squealed. "I finished rehearsal early today and I wanted to see you so I thought I stop by your place. But when I stopped by David's apartment he told me that you weren't there, so he wrote me the address and I came here to find your roommate. Who is a pleasure, by the way."

I noticed Blaine smile from the corner of my eye and that made my grin widen. "Do you want to go out for dinner, Kurt? Catch up and all that jazz?" Rachel giggled.

"Of course!" I looked at Blaine with a surprised expression, trying to make it seem like I didn't even really notice he was there. "Blaine, you're coming. Grab your coat." He smiled and did as he was told.

After hailing a cab, driving for an hour and having to distract Blaine from the fact that he didn't know where we were going. When we got to a small vegan restaurant about an hour away from the city, Rachel ordered our usual and a surprise for Blaine. We spent the whole dinner talking and laughing, and I spent the whole night watching Rachel give me knowing looks. Thankfully, she didn't start in on me until after we'd eaten our food and Blaine had excused himself to the restroom.

"He is _so_ cute!" she practically screamed as she hovered her hands over the table.

"I guess…?" Letting her know that I thought he was the most beautiful man in the entire world would not be the best idea. She would never let me hear the end of it.

"_I guess?_ Oh please! You were drooling all through dinner and he was looking at you the same way." Rachel sat back, folded her arms over her chest, and smirked at me. She always thought she was smarter than me, she always thought _she_ knew best.

"Rachel, I know you are just trying to help, but you're not. I will admit that he is attractive, but David is even better looking and I am too happy in my relationship to jeopardize anything." I was the worst liar in the history of the world. Yes, I loved David, and no, I never wanted to hurt him, but the relationship has been weird for a while. Was it me? Was I not trying enough?

"Oh! By the way, David is worried about you. He says you haven't been picking up his calls or replying to his texts." She was raising her eyebrows by this point. "Any particular reason why?"

Blaine couldn't have come back at a more perfect time. "Sorry it took so long, I got lost a few times."

I scooted out of the booth and stood up. "No problem, we should pay and get going, though. Rach has rehearsal early tomorrow. Right, Berry?"

She seemed to just understand. She smiled and got up, and when we paid and Blaine walked out first, she whispered in my ear.

"I won't tell David. But I know you will." And that was it.

I was silent the whole cab ride, while Rachel and Blaine continued to talk and laugh. I couldn't risk talking and looking at Blaine while having Rachel give me those eyes, so silence became my best friend.

When we go to the apartment Rachel gave us hugs and then she was off. Blaine and I walked up the stairs; he was glowing about how great Rachel was and how much he genuinely enjoyed hanging out with her. I listened and gave him a few nods, praying to God that we would get to sleep at a normal time tonight, or at least that I would. Music man would probably be writing his biggest hits album till the sun came up.

It was eleven when we did get in the door and I was livid.

"Hey, I'm gonna hit the hay." Hit the hay? What is my life coming too?

He smiled and gave me a wave as he went to his side of the apartment. I was thankful for a roommate that didn't want to talk or pry. Even though I was guilty of prying and trying too hard, for some reason I didn't like it when people tried to read me. That's probably why I read people first, so they don't feel the need to read me or to know me. It worked with David, and it seemed to be working with Blaine.

It was one in the morning when I heard a light knocking on my door.

"Kurt?" I opened my eyes to find Blaine's head popped in through the small opening with light from the kitchen pouring in behind him.

"Yeah?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes clean from sleep.

"I've uh…" He stepped inside the room carrying a blanket and a pillow. "I've uh… Never been okay or comfortable with sleeping alone and I was thinking I could maybe uh…"

"Um sure. You can uh… Sleep on the floor?" I didn't know if that's what he wanted, but that's as far as I was willing to go.

Apparently that was just what he want, as he quickly and quietly closed the door and then put his pillow and blanket down. I stared at the ceiling for a little while until Blaine spoke.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For the record, sleeping alone was the only reason that I was up last night playing my guitar. So… Thank you."

I didn't know what to say to that, I didn't know how to truly express that it was no big deal. I didn't say anything. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours until I heard Blaine's breathing pattern slow and turned around to see him sleeping soundly, a beautiful, peaceful look on his face.

"Goodnight Blaine."

And call me crazy or way past tired or whatever, but I swear, right as I was falling asleep I heard Blaine say,

"Goodnight Kurt."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blaine's POV

I slept on Kurt's floor for three days, it suddenly became this routine that we grew to know too well. We would have school, work, then we would come home and either make dinner or order inn. That would lead us too movies and constant discussions about 'The Breakfast Club', 'When Harry Met Sally', 'Moulin Rouge' and whatever else might have been on Netflix, and then the day would end with Kurt crawling into bed and me crawling into my sleeping bag beside him. Depending on the day went, we would either spend hours talking and then finally give into exhaustion or just a few moments of dialogue would be shared and then Kurt would fall under sleep's spell and I would stay up staring at the ceiling. I thought about how maybe this is what I needed in my life. Maybe Kurt becoming my roommate was no coincidence; maybe this was how things were suppose to be. I would think about that until my eyes grew too heavy and I fell under the spell too.

On Friday my mattress finally came and I was beyond disappointed.

"I guess this means no more sleepovers." Kurt fake pouted as he unlocked the door and I dragged the thing in behind him.

"Guess not." I said it so quietly that I could barely hear it myself. But even I could pick up the sound of disappointment in my voice.

"Unless… you just want to put it on the floor next to my bed." When that left his mouth, I almost bolted for his bedroom, almost.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable any more then I probably already have." I wanted to make it seem like it didn't matter to me either way. But it mattered, oh boy did it matter.

Kurt let out a little laugh, put his shoulder bag down and then picked up the other end of the mattress. "C'mon. After this, you can make me dinner as a thank you." He winked at me playfully.

I turned my head and looked forward; I could feel my face blush. I picked up the other end and we placed it on the ground, right up against his mattress. That night, I was staring at the ceiling when suddenly Kurt's face was looking down at me from his mattress.

"Blaine?" I was a little caught off guard that he was even awake. I thought I always out lasted him when it came to who stayed up later.

"Y-yes?" I didn't mean to stutter, but surprise was still caught in my throat.

It was pitch black and I couldn't make out any of his facial features except his eyes, they were wide and almost childlike.

"Do you believe you can love someone after only a few days?"

The question was small and innocent, but it seemed to hold so much weight. "Love someone after a few days? Yes. Fall _in_ love with someone after a few days…?" I knew that was what he really meant. I somehow knew that was what he really wanted. "I think when you find a certain person, you'll just know. Doesn't matter whether they are boy or girl, black or white, whether you are already in love with someone else or not," At the last example, I heard Kurt shift uncomfortably in his bed. "All that matters is you and that other person. You found each other."

After a long silence, Kurt replied. "Thank you, Blaine." His head vanished and he was now lying in his bed.

I closed my eyes and thought about what I had just said when another question entered my mind. Was I reason he was asking that question? Could that even be a possibility? I remember dwelling on this thought when I heard a soft sigh coming from Kurt, indicating he was falling into sleep, I smiled.

"I love you, Kurt." I had said it before I had thought it through. But, it entered the universe and I was more than okay with it. But right when I was about to fall asleep, I heard him answer back.

"I love you too, Blaine."

The next day, I knew. I knew that I had to tell Kurt how I felt about him. I just wanted to be with him and hold him and all the lovely and disgustingly cute things couples do. I didn't care if he didn't feel the same way, I just needed my feelings to be out there, they were begging to be heard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kurt's POV

I didn't ask David to show up, I didn't ask him to come over, he just did and when he I opened the door and saw his face for the first time in a week, I couldn't deny the awkwardness hanging between us. But if David felt it, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Hey baby." He lifted me up and kissed me. I didn't kiss back.

But if David felt that he chose to ignore it, alongside the awkward that was still between us.

"H-hey." I stuttered. I was still in his arms and our faces were unbearably close. I don't know what I was finding so… Repulsive about his presence right now. Was the fact that I hadn't seen him in so long taking a toll on how I felt towards him? Or was it the fact that I wasn't feeling anything all? Because, I was realizing, that I wasn't feeling anything at all.

He put me down and then closed the door behind himself. "Rach said your phone wasn't working correctly and that you wanted her to tell me that you wanted to see me. So here I am!" He smiled, a smile that I use to swoon at whenever it crept up on his face, but now… It was like I had never seen the smile in my life.

"She did, did she?" Damn it. This was Rachel trying to help me, I should be thankful. But I wasn't. She wasn't allowed to do this, she wasn't allowed to insert herself into my life and then not even have the balls to be here when the shit hit the fan. I fake smiled at him. "Glad you're here." He didn't notice that either.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. I noticed that the coat he had on wasn't his. "This week has been crazy, fake journalism entries on UK, five thousand word papers on the history of journalism, and blah, blah, blah." I wasn't really listening. I was still fixated on his coat. "Hey, come sit down, spacey." He laughed at the 'nickname' he had given me whenever he noticed I wasn't paying attention to him.

I obeyed the request and sat down a few inches away from him. The awkward immediately filled the space that was between us, again, he didn't notice. He took off the coat and threw it on the chair that was next to the couch. I stared at it for a few moments, why was it annoying me so much?

"So anyways, between the papers and Christmas coming I've been so-" He kept babbling and I tried to listen but I couldn't resist the urge to ask.

"New coat?" Why was this a big deal? It was a new coat, he was big boy, he can buy his own coat.

He turned and looked at it. "Ummm… Yeah." When he turned back to me I noticed that he had shifted in his seat and was now looking quite uncomfortable. "I thought it was time for a change." He smiled and the smile was crooked as well as his posture. "But enough about me how are you? How's the new roommate? He a snorer?"

My heart skipped at the mention of Blaine. "I'm good. My roommate is awesome; he's very chill and very… lovely." Lovely. That was the best I could describe Blaine without making David jealous. That was not my goal.

"Glad you two are getting along." He started to stroke my arm. For some reason, I hated this. But I didn't make him stop, I just didn't.

"Uh huh." I heard the very notable sound of annoyance in my voice. But he was too busy… Touching me to notice it.

"I have missed you so much." And then he moved forward, and his lips were all of a sudden on mine.

I thought about not kissing him back, I thought about pushing him off and maybe making up an excuse like I feel a cold coming on or something. But I didn't. I let him kiss me and this time I kissed back, I closed my eyes shut and forced myself to feel something. But all I felt was weird, it felt weird kissing him. He didn't kiss like I was use to, he was a bit rougher. Whenever he would want to stick his tongue in my mouth, he would usually go slowly and very carefully but he didn't. He forced his way in without even going asking permission, but I still did not stop him. This was how desperate I was to see if sparks would still fly like they did just two weeks ago. But this wasn't right, nothing about this felt right anymore.

I was about to make him stop when I heard someone clear their throat from across the room. I jumped away from David and looked up to see Blaine standing there, his face was unreadable. We sat there just staring at each other for a few moments, I made a face that said 'I am so sorry', and he turned his face to the ground in response. But, why was I sorry? Why did I feel the need to explain everything to Blaine?

"Hey there! I'm David, Kurt's boyfriend." The way he said 'boyfriend' was like he was calling possession over me, like I was his property. Any other time I would have found it hot and would have thought of this as romantic, but hearing him say it this way made me feel sick to my stomach.

It took Blaine a few seconds to respond. "Um… Hi. I'm Blaine, Kurt's roommate." His voice cracked at the word roommate. God, to know what he is feeling.

But once again, David didn't notice the voice crack or the looks between us. He got up and walked over to Blaine with a smile. "Hey man!" He put his hand out; Blaine looked at it like it was a foreign object. But after a few seconds he took his hand and mustered up the best smile he could. Why is this so painful to watch?

"So we were going to go out to dinner. Care to join us? I would love to get to know the 'new man' in Kurt's life." David laughed at his own joke and Blaine offered him a half hearted chuckle.

"Umm… We were?" I got up and walked over to David's side. David had never made plans without at the very least asking me.

David nodded. "I thought it would be nice." He put his arm around me and gave my shoulder a little squeeze. I gave him the fakest smile I could possibly give, maybe then he would finally notice that something wasn't right. But of course, he didn't.

"Thank you, but no thanks. I have to get music in order for a class. Thank you again." Blaine took his guitar case and walked off to his room. The room hadn't been touched in a week that was the moment where I really wanted to call after him, lock him in my room with me and explain everything.

When the door slammed shut David turned to me and smiled. "Guess that's why you don't have that much to say about him. He's a shut-in." Again, he laughed at his own joke and I smiled and nodded. "Shall we go?" I walked over to the couch and grabbed our coats. When I picked up his coat, I was still confused as to when he would've picked this sort of coat out. When did he like this sort of style? I shook it off and handed him his coat and grabbed mine off the counter.

When we were finally seated in a comfy booth and had our menus in front of us, David finally let the cat of the bag as to why he was giving me this surprise visit. He placed a plane ticket on top of my menu. "Surprise baby!" I opened it up to see that it was a ticket to Ohio. Home. "You had told me that you didn't want to go to some fancy, schmancy location for Christmas so I thought we could at least go back home." He waited for me to jump up and down or for any sign of happiness.

All I did was look at him. "I had said I didn't want to go anywhere because I can't afford to go anywhere right now. You know that." He rolled his eyes at me. Here we go again. David was always trying to take care of me, he was always trying to do things for me and sometimes I was happy to have a boyfriend that cared so much for me. But this was not one of those times.

"I know that, that's why I bought the plane ticket myself and I called my parents and we can stay with them. Isn't this great?" He acted like it was so simple.

"I'm not some charity case. Do you not know that or have you chosen to just not give a shit about my feelings?" I was careful to keep my voice low because we were in a public place.

He looked like he was getting angry. "Why are you so upset?" Why does he do this? Why does he act angry and like this is my entire fault?

"Because I am a big boy and you treat me like a little kid that you need to take care of." Any other night I would've just not have said anything, would have had waited until we got home to have a 'discussion' about it. This would have just been an argument where I would be the one to beg for forgiveness.

I handed him the ticket. "Fine. But I am going to Ohio to visit my family and I think you should at least think about that." This is where he always got me. He always guilted me in to doing things I didn't want to, he has always been good at doing that.

Not this time. "If I wanted to see my family so badly, I would've found a way to pay for myself. Don't you think."

David looked at me in bewilderment. He was wondering the same thing I was wondering about myself. Where I had gotten this sudden power and strength? The waitress came by to take our orders and menus and then we jumped right back into our disagreement.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." In our whole relationship, I think this was the first time that I had ever heard David apologize to me. He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "I will miss you at Christmas though." He gave my hand a little squeeze and I smiled a very soft smile. Maybe, this was why we were still together. Because whether I liked it or not, we are so good to each other and good for each other.

After dinner we got back to the apartment and the first thing I noticed was that all the lights in the apartment were off except for Blaine's room, the door was shut but the light was shining through the crack at the bottom of the door. David took my hand and lead me to my bedroom, I tried to smile but I knew what was going to happen. I knew what he wanted to happen and I wasn't going to say no. There was no reason to say no.

When he opened the door, I immediately noticed that Blaine's bed was gone from its spot. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces inside my chest. David just closed the door and started to kiss my neck, but all I was thinking about throughout the whole act of him kissing me, taking off my clothes, mounting me, thrusting into me until he gave his final pump and fell to my side and then totally fell asleep was Blaine's bed not being by my side anymore. Maybe Blaine wasn't by side anymore either.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt's POV

David left shortly after he woke up a few hours later, muttering something about needing to finish his paper and about how he had a deadline for his class – I didn't care about anything he was saying, all I heard was that he was leaving and that made me feel at peace. No round two was going to be initiated and I was absolutely over the moon about that thought. Of course he tried to say that maybe he could stay, but I just told him that he had to write a paper and I had to sleep and that us being together was way too distracting, and I gave him the best fake giggle I could muster as I absent heartedly stroked his arm. Giving me a look of absolute lust, he agreed, gave me one last kiss and was out the door. After locking the top lock, I slid down the door in utter relief at him leaving.

I only had one thing on my mind, and that was Blaine. All I wanted to do was throw on a movie and discuss how our days had been. That's all I had wanted since I had arrived home from school, that's all I'd wanted since David knocked on the door – all I wanted was Blaine.

Walking down the hallway to his room I could hear his guitar. I smiled at how simple the chords probably were but he made them sound so beautiful and enchanting. I knocked on the door and opened it without a second thought. He was in his usual position, facing the wall with guitar in hand.

"Hey you." I smiled at his back. "I was thinking we could make popcorn and watch an awful movie on Netflix and add our own commentary. I know it's late but we could just have a little sleepover on the couch and I'll set my phone to wake us up at-"

"Not interested." I stopped short. His voice was harsh and spiteful.

It took me a few minutes to process his answer. "I-Is this about David? Because if you don't want people over anymore without your permission anymore, I will totally understand."

He turned around and faced me this time. His face, for the first time since meeting him, was guarded and unreadable. "No, I'm not interested in being your replacement boyfriend when David isn't here. You can't be alone for one goddamn minute and I can't deal with a five year old who needs to have their hand held all the damn time."

Now I was mad. "Well I don't recall being the one who had to sleep next to his roommate because they were so terrified of being alone."

He let his guard slip for a few moments and I saw I had really hit the wrong nerve with that comment. He stood up, letting his guitar crash to the ground, and put the guard back up. "This isn't about me! You let David into my apartment without even asking, and you know for a fact that, that would hurt me! You have to know that I-" He stopped himself. What was he hiding? Why couldn't he just talk to me like he always has, with respect and care?

My rage dropped. "You what?" I took a step back. His face was now clouded with rage, I had never seen him like this. Not even when he was drunk and throwing his memories into the flames.

"Forget it." He sat back down. "I'm just done dealing with your 'being alone' issues. You know the way back to your room, right? Or is that too much for you to handle as well?" He picked the guitar up, faced the wall and started playing it again. Going on as if nothing happened, pretending I had already left.

I left and headed to my room. I slammed the door behind me and started to cry, it was louder than I intended. I had to hold my mouth with my hand to strangle the loud cry that was ripping through my body. With the last amount of my strength, I crawled into my bed and cried more. After what seemed like forever, I finally stopped. I was about to finally give into sleep when I heard a small cry coming from the living room. It was Blaine.

Blaine's POV

We didn't talk for a long time. Two weeks. That seemed like an eternity to me. I wanted to beg for forgiveness the moment he left my room that night but I couldn't explain myself without telling him the truth about my feelings for him and I couldn't risk that.

For two weeks we worked around each other, avoiding each other however way we could. When we were at home together we would both be our rooms, not leaving unless we knew the other person wasn't outside in the kitchen or in the living room. Kurt didn't try to talk to me about the fight or any of the awful, unbelievable things I had said to him. He just let it be. In a way, I wanted that because it made it hurt less, made the fact that I had to look at him and know I couldn't have him as bearable as it possibly could be. But in the two weeks that we avoided each other, I'd learned I couldn't cut off this weird connection that we had. But I also couldn't apologize without having to tell him everything, and I do mean_ everything_.

Christmas passed, he spent it with Rachel and her family. At least that's what I gathered through my bedroom door when she came to pick him up the morning of. I spent Christmas with Quinn and her cat at her house as we watched bad movies on Netflix and talked about everything except Kurt.

Tonight was New Years Eve and I knew Rachel was unavailable to Kurt because she was spending this with her boyfriend in Puerto Rico – again, this is what I gathered from listening through the door. I would have let him just sit around and do nothing while I went to ring in the New Years with Quinn and a bunch of friends that we had made together, but I couldn't do that.

Kurt was sitting on the couch watching TV when I walked in. "Get up. We're going to a party." He didn't even look back at me. "Kurt? Hello?" That's when his head snapped around and his eyes met mine. I had missed those beautiful blue eyes.

"W-what?" He stood up and kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Quinn is throwing a party at this total dive bar but she has it every year and it's fun, I guess. Get dressed because we're expected there in ten minutes."

At first, Kurt didn't move. He just kind of stared at me like I was joking and at any minute I was going to laugh in his face and walk out the door, and when I didn't he walked to his room to get ready. After about five minutes, he stepped out wearing some pants that should definitely be illegal for him to wear (because no ass that fantastic should be allowed to just be on display like that, fully capable of distracting usually focused – ok, sometimes focused men) and a simple black button down shirt. Even though I knew this was casual for him it made me feel like I should change into something that made me stand out as much as he did. But let's be honest I could try on a hundred outfits and I would never be able to be as breathless as he always is.

"Ready?" I tried to smile, but it was difficult when I could_ feel_ the awkward tension between us.

"Lead the way." Judging the strained tone of his voice, I knew that he could feel it too.

We walked down the stairs, hailed a cab and drove there in complete silence, other than the chaotic noises of New York City traffic. I noticed that neither of us were being quiet on purpose, or to spite the other; it just happened to be that way. And that wasn't too surprising after the last two weeks. Where could we start?

"So she has this party every year, huh?" I jumped at the sound Kurt's voice, high and clear, cutting through the silence.

"Uh h-huh." I stammered. Get it together, Anderson. "Y-yeah, she thinks it's a great excuse to get drunk and force friends to witness it. Around ten she starts dancing and pushing people together and telling them that they will make 'such a great couple'." I laughed at the thought of this and Kurt smiled.

"Well now I'm really looking forward to this. Maybe we can sing some drunken karaoke." Kurt laughed.

"I might let you help me onstage." Oh, that had just slipped out. I shouldn't have said it, but there wasn't much I could say to take it back.

"Excuse me?" No turning back now I guess.

"Oh yeah." I looked at my lap and rubbed the back of my neck. "Quinn always wants me to be the entertainment for this event. She thinks I'm amazing." Crap, now I sounded like I was bragging.

"Are you?"

I stopped and looked at him for a few moments. "I mean... Who really knows?" I smiled.

He grimaced. It went silent again for a block or so before he brought up the subject I had been dreading. "You know we have to talk about the fight."

I let out a huge sigh and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm aware." I patted his hand and looked at him. "Just... Not tonight, okay? At least not right now."

He smiled at me. "I can live with that." I gave his hand a squeeze and let go.

"Alright boys, we're here." The driver parked, and let us out. "Eight seventy-five." I paid him, not even giving Kurt a chance to offer – it was the least I could do after these past couple weeks – and we walked right in.

The place was little crowded with people from Quinn's work, to her school, to almost everyone in the apartment. Some of her family was even there too, but they usually arrived early and left early, not wanting to deal with an intoxicated Quinn. There was background music coming from the radio but most of the noise was coming from the people's conversations.

Quinn walked over to us smiling and screaming our names. "Kurty and Blaine! My two favorite gays!"

Kurt looked at me and smiled wryly. "She's started early."

I shook my head in amusement. "Nah, she hasn't had anything yet. This is just Quinn."

She beamed, not the least bit insulted. "Okay! So, booze is at the bar, your guitar and all that jazz is set up on the stage. You know the protocol, just play till 11:30pm and then we start setting up to watch the ball drop on the big screen." We nodded. She clapped her hands together in excitement and then raced off to mingle with other people who were just arriving.

"So um... I gotta go set up. Will you be okay?" I didn't want to treat Kurt like a little kid, but I wanted to make sure he could swim before I threw him into the deep end.

"I don't need you to hold my hand. I can take care of myself." Part of it was a joke, but part of it was a bitch slap to the face.

I smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. Um... I'm gonna go set up now." As I turned around to walk to the stage, I heard Kurt call out behind me.

"Break a leg!" I turned around and smiled at him and he returned the gesture. Whether I wanted to admit it our not, the small show of affection left me grinning like an idiot.

After about thirty minutes of me messing with amps and microphones and swearing- on accident- into the, apparently, working microphone, I was finally ready. I started to strum and that caught just about everyone's attention. I searched the crowd and landed on Kurt sitting at the bar, beer in hand and talking to Quinn and her friends.

"Hey guys." I said as I strummed. A few of the people let out drunken compliments, some just yelled and the rest called out 'hi Blaine!' in unison. My eyes kept Kurt's gaze though, who was watching intently. "Alright, for those of you who don't know I'm Blaine and for those of you who do know, I just have one question: Why the hell do you guys keep coming back?" The crowd laughed, I loosened up a bit.

I'm not the type of guy who wants to tell you about my personal life or anything that has to do with me in general, but performing was a whole different ball of wax. Performing on stage with a guitar in my hand was the only place I would probably ever feel really at home. I had never found something that had given me this much of a thrill and yet put me so at ease.

I noticed Quinn running through the crowd to the front of the stage. "Ah, our host." The crowd clapped and she blushed as she kept moving. When she got to the front of the stage she handed me a full beer. I took it and laughed. "Tradition, ladies and gentlefolk." I took a swig of the liquid and put it on the stool next to my microphone. "Alright, let's get this party going. Shall we?"

As the crowd clapped and cheered, I averted my attention back to Kurt to see him being dragged to the front of the stage by Quinn and her friends. I laughed mentally at how he struggled very little but then finally gave in. I started to play.

The set consisted of Disney songs and Elton John. Lots of drunken sing alongs ensued with almost every number. But when it came to my last song, I wanted it to be special.

"Okay, this is the last one." The crowd booed and I smiled. "Don't worry, there's always next year." I mimicked a drum when I made the bad joke. Some people got it and others just thought I was being smart. "For this last song, I would like to dedicate it to my roommate." I looked at Kurt and he just stared at me.

I started to play and sing. Thank God I was a little buzzed and that everyone else was beyond that point or I would not have been able to sing what I was singing while I stared directly at him. Maybe it was the second beer talking, but as I was coming to the end of the song, I swore I saw Kurt tear up a little bit. But he wiped it away so fast that I couldn't tell.

I finished up and the crowd roared with excitement. "Thanks guys." I took my guitar offstage and was greeted by a drunken Quinn.

"Oh Blainey-boo! That was so sweet what you did for Kurty-kins! You two are gonna be super cute together!" She practically squealed at the words 'super cute.' "Now, will you pwease help me set up the screen and the monitor so that we can start the countdown? Pwease?" She then continued to put on the sloppiest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. But I obliged anyways.

After about twenty minutes of taking the microphones and amps off the stage and replacing it with the big white screen and setting up the monitor, we were ten minutes from the New Year and Quinn was already almost falling asleep. I didn't care though, all I wanted was Kurt.

I weaved my way through the crowd until I found him sitting at the bar again with another beer in his hand. "How many is that?"

"Third. But it's okay, I'm only a little buzzed. I'm not drunk... yet." He gave me a wolfish grin and winked at me.

I sat down beside him. "How'd I do?"

"Honestly, I was hoping what Quinn had been telling me was all hype, but then you got up and there and boy, was I pissed."

"Why's that?" I put up a finger for one beer and the bartender kindly obliged.

"You're too perfect. It's just nowhere near fair." Kurt blushed a little and then took a swig of his beer.

I laughed and then looked at the big screen. Five more minutes. "I'm only that good when more than half the people I'm playing for are intoxicated, then I don't have to worry if I'm good or not."

"But you are good, that's the problem. You can be proud of your talent, you know that right? You don't have to be the bashful, humble guy all the time. Own up to what you're good at."

It took me awhile to find a response to that. "Sometimes being this 'amazing guy' that everyone wants me to be or thinks I am is a lot more work and sometimes," I took a breath. "I just want to be goofy Blaine."

Kurt smiled and looked at the big screen. "Oh! Only two minutes left!" He grabbed my hand and practically pulled me off my chair. I laughed and stumbled my way after him.

We weaved our way to Quinn who was laughing at something that one of her friends had just said. When she saw Kurt she ran for him. "Kurty-boo!" She leapt into his and he gladly welcomed her. "And Blainers!" She scrambled out from Kurt's grip and ran for me, managing to slip and fall on the ground in the process. I picked her up and steadied her.

"Woah there." She giggled. "Less than a minute boys! I gotta go find a man to lay my lips on! You two are lucky to have each other." With that, she stumbled her way off into the crowd.

Kurt snorted in amusement. "She is a piece of work." I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable his laugh was. "I love her, she really is just so great."

Twenty-three seconds. "So will you?" I looked at Kurt and smiled meekly.

"Will I what?" He looked at me and laughed.

Nineteen. "Be my New Years kiss?" I scooted a little closer to him.

"U-umm." His face filled with color. Fifteen. "Do you want me to be?"

I smiled. "I asked, didn't I?" Ten. People started counting down. I stepped closer to him and put my hands on his face. "If it's okay with you." Six.

"Y-yes. It's fine." He smiled and put his hands on my waist.

I whispered for only us to hear. "Four, three, two..."

"One." He finished.

I closed my and leaned forward and found his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on his waist. I smiled through the kiss, the sounds of the New Year melted away. The cheering, the shouting, the countdown, everything. The only thing I could think of was that Kurt felt so familiar as I wrapped him tighter into the kiss. He felt like… home.


End file.
